


Elizabeth Wolfe joins the Society

by Ace_Beef



Series: Stories of Elizabeth Wolfe [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Lodger Own Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Beef/pseuds/Ace_Beef
Summary: Elizabeth Wolfe is a young scientist with an interest in the prehistoric animals that used to roam the earth. She's so interested, in fact, that she manages to create a living breathing dinosaur! Even if it is the size of a chicken. But even a feat like that will get her noticed among London's most famous scientists...





	Elizabeth Wolfe joins the Society

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for checking this out! This is the first of the short stories about Elizabeth. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Elizabeth Wolfe was standing in awe and staring up at the highly impressive building that was the Society for Arcane Sciences, run by the well-known Henry Jekyll and Robert Lanyon. She had the widest grin on her face and bright eyes as she looked at all of the intricate decorations and details of the building, not quite believing that she had actually received an invitation to permanently lodge at the Society.

It was when her first experiment, Percy, a tiny Tyrannosaurus Rex that was bright green and about the size of a chicken, had escaped from his enclosure and was wreaking havoc in the streets of London one night when she had first been ‘recognised’ by someone of the Society. Some strange fellow by the name of Edward Hyde had successfully captured Percy by the time Elizabeth had caught up to the naughty little dinosaur. He was pinching poor Percy by the tail and holding him at a distance, staring at the squirming creature with an expression of deep confusion.

“Hey! D-don’t hurt him, please!” Elizabeth shouted, quickly running over after hearing the high-pitched roars of distress coming from Percy.

“Oh, is this your…animal?” Hyde said, not taking his eyes off of the small dinosaur.

“Uh, yes, h-he’s m-mine and h-he’s not just any animal, he’s a dinosaur!” Elizabeth perked up a little bit when she was able to educate someone about Percy. Hyde didn’t really seem interested in learning.

“Yes…” he said, indifferently. Just as he was about to toss the wriggling reptile to Elizabeth, something about it caught his eye and he brought it a little closer to his face, while still avoiding the tiny teeth and claws. “Wait a minute…have you…sewn this creature together?” Hyde said, staring intently on the many stitching marks that appeared to hold this tiny creature together. Hyde turned to Elizabeth in disbelief, causing Elizabeth to turn shy and nervous again.

“W-well technically yes, I-I created him! A real-life dinosaur would be a lot bigger than Percy there, especially a Tyrannosaurus Rex! W-which is what Percy is…I read a lot about palaeontology and I also studied the story of Frankenstein and his methods and…well, now Percy is here!” Elizabeth said, perking up and finding her voice again once she had got into the flow of her speech. Hyde actually seemed to show some interest this time. He stood there, studying Percy for a few more minutes. Elizabeth watched him nervously as he seemed to be thinking deeply, occasionally nodding and raising his eyebrows as if he was having some sort of internal conversation with himself.

After an agonising wait, Hyde finally handed Percy back to Elizabeth with surprising gentleness and the tiny dinosaur scrambled back into Elizabeth’s arms as she clutched him tightly to her chest.

“Keep an eye out for a letter from the Society for Arcane Sciences, kid. I feel like someone would be very impressed with your work and would want to fund it further,” Hyde said knowingly, flashing Elizabeth with a confident grin. Elizabeth blinked rapidly to try and process what Hyde had just said to her.

“Wait, the Society? As in _the_ Society?! Wait! Come back!” Elizabeth had to shout at Hyde as, after flashing her a confident grin along with a cheeky wink, the small blond man had quickly clambered up the side of a building and disappeared on the rooftops.

A few days after that particular encounter, Elizabeth did indeed receive a letter in the post from the actual Society for Arcane Sciences, it was even signed by Jekyll and Lanyon themselves! So that’s how Elizabeth ended up on the doorstep of the Society, carrying many bags full of her belongings and eager to become part of the family. She knew her parents would not approve to this endeavour at all, but at the same time, her parents knew that no matter what they said Elizabeth would continue on regardless.

“Ah! You must be the new lodger!” There was a footman at the door to let her in. He opened the door wide and allowed Elizabeth to walk in through the door, glancing briefly at the bright green reptile that was asleep on her shoulder with a concerned and slightly baffled expression. Elizabeth ignored this as she was too engrossed in the contents of the main hall. She walked in slowly, completely forgetting about what the rest of her body was doing as she stared round in wonder at all of the amazing contraptions that resided in the main hall. The thing that took her particular interest was the gigantic skeleton of what appeared to be some marine life-form hanging from the ceiling.

“Wait here, I’ll move your belongings to your new room and alert Dr Jekyll of your presence.” Elizabeth nodded slowly, not really listening to the footman as she gazed, starry-eyed at the large number of spikes on the skull of the creature.

“So, you’re the Resurrection Palaeontologist, Elizabeth Wolfe,” spoke an unfamiliar voice from Elizabeth’s right. It took a couple of seconds for her to tear her eyes away from the marine skeleton and towards the voice that spoke. An audible gasp escaped from her lips as she saw who was standing next to her.

“Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences! I am Dr Henry Jekyll, at your service!” He walked over and shook Elizabeth’s limp hand before putting his hands behind his back and looking warmly up at the skeleton in the air. “I see you’ve taken an interest in this particular specimen! Well, you would as a palaeontologist, but anyway, this is one of Miss Lavender’s extremofauna specimens. I feel like you two will get along well as you have similar areas of study.” Elizabeth stared up at the skeleton once more as Jekyll talked, before he looked back at her. He suddenly noticed Percy asleep on her shoulder and his eyes instantly lit up, intrigued by the tiny tyrant lizard. “Ah! Is this your little dinosaur creation? I’ve heard so much about him!” Jekyll smiled warmly as he gazed happily at the snoozing dinosaur. At this comment Elizabeth snapped out of her immense awe in order to talk about Percy.

“Uuh, yes! This is Percy! He’s a Tyrannosaurus Rex that I have created, being my first successful experiment. There were a few others before him, where I tried to create them accurate to their real-life size, but unfortunately I couldn’t collect enough materials to make them big enough, so then I decided on making a Tyrannosaurus that was much smaller in size and with some intense studying of both palaeontology and Frankenstein’s methods, Percy was born! While educating and nurturing him I made sure to train any aggressive behaviours out of him, I didn’t want him to suddenly bite my hand off one day, ahaha! He’s very friendly but feels threatened easily, however when playing he can get quite nippy!” Elizabeth recited eagerly. At the start of this speech she had gently nudged Percy awake and moved him so he was standing in the palms of her hands, holding him out to Jekyll. During the speech Percy sleepily blinked his eyes and softly chomped his jaws together, not really sure about where he was. Jekyll was watching him intently, all the while with a large smile of eagerness and fascination fixed on his face. At the end, Elizabeth moved Percy back onto her shoulder where she could pull the sleeve of her coat up to display many cuts and scratches on her arm.

“My, my! Even when the size of the chicken a dinosaur can still cause some harm! However, he does seem incredibly friendly for a carnivorous dinosaur…Fascinating!” Jekyll said, putting one hand on his hip and the other on his chin as he watched Percy crawl sleepily back onto Elizabeth’s shoulder.

“Uhm…c-can I ask you one quick question, Dr Jekyll?” Elizabeth queried, scratching the top of Percy’s head, causing him to make a strange growling sound of contentment. Jekyll beamed warmly.

“Please, call me Henry! Or just Jekyll, that’s fine too, but anyway go ahead!” Jekyll chirped, still watching Percy contentedly. Elizabeth was beginning to grow in confidence a little.

“Okay! Uh, Jekyll, what did you call me earlier? A resur-what?” Elizabeth said, frowning in confusion. Jekyll laughed musically.

“Oh! A Resurrection Palaeontologist, that’s your official scientific title! You’re a palaeontologist, so someone who studies fossils of prehistoric animals, and you’ve successfully managed to create a real-life dinosaur! So you’ve effectively brought them back to life, if only on a much smaller scale,” Jekyll explained. Elizabeth nodded, understanding what Jekyll meant now.

“Nice…I like it!” Elizabeth said, smiling cheerfully at Jekyll.

“Great! Now, it’s time for your official tour around the place!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed and writing a comment telling me your thoughts!


End file.
